fferpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Fantasy Epic RPG Wiki/About
Welcome to the Final Fantasy Epic RPG Wiki Find all your information on the WarCraft III: The Frozen Throne map "Final Fantasy Epic RPG" here! Any help through adding/editing pages is welcome. For map download, questions and bug reports visit the forum. or join our Discord channel. Players with older version of the game (0.9.2 and below) may missed some features of the game (such as Bazzar Goods Store or Battle Arena). NOTE: The new versions onward (0.9.5 +) needs Warcraft III version 1.29 or higher, as it makes extensive use of new native JASS functions added in this update! Note: (v9.6.1 12/15/19) Custom music is now available. ☀To all y'all who are looking forward to Reforged and are concerned because of the tags in the player name possibly making codes incompatible, here's how this is going to work: version 0.9.6.1 of FFERPG is only going to consider characters up to the hashtag # to be your 'player name', for both saving and loading. the four digit code after it is ignored. this should make your codes compatible with both versions, only exception is if you start working on a code on the Reforged beta now on version 0.9.6 (because 0.9.6 still considers the # part of your name). If anyone somehow has a hashtag in their name natively (is that even possible) their code will also be made incompatible by this change of course; in that case just drop me a PM I'll see if I can convert it for 0.9.6.1. @Karifean on Discord [https://discordapp.com/invite/jXA8DHv channel] About Final Fantasy Epic RPG is a custom map in WarCraft III: The Frozen Throne. It is RPG-styled with numerous references to and characters from Final Fantasy, although it does not share the basic style of gameplay. The map is currently being developed by Karifean and psxlover. The current version is 0.9.6.1 released on 15 December 2019. For more info, click here, for forum. click here for wiki map info and links Information and Sleipnir]] Long before Noah built his ark, there were tales of an ancient land named Gaya, which is a world where swords and sorcery reigned. Its learning and power were swept away when the Crystal was destroyed, but one clue to its secrets remained: an ancient book known as the Gran Grimoire, hidden in darkness by the powers that once were. It is not certain how many copies of the book still exist, but it is said that whoever should hold one holds the power to change the world Setting The story takes us to the world of Gaya on the city of medieval Kalm where monsters, curses, magic and sword fighting still exist, the citizens of Kalm are concerned by the recent aggressive behavior of the monsters surrounding the city and are worried that Kalm might be overwhelmed, in search of solutions, Cid as the head of the community asks the aide of the players to investigate why such calamities takes place. As the players move to find the cause of these events, it will lead them to forests, barrens of wasteland, mountains and islands swarming with aggressive monsters and bosses to which they must overcome, Later as the story progresses, the players then discovers that there is a plot behind all of these and the culprit is planning an even chaotic scheme that may ultimately put Kalm into destruction and must be stopped at all cause! There are 21 Jobs you can choose from and each has its own unique playstyle. Category:Tricks and advices __NOEDITSECTION__